


Feels Like the End

by E_sha



Series: Not Quite Ships in the Night [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drowning, F/F, Final moments, Romance, emotional tethers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison comes to a revelation while drowning. *Spoilery for Lunar Ellipse*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like the End

**Author's Note:**

> This name of this fic comes from Mikky Ekko's song Feels Like the End. This also my take on what Allison's final thoughts were while drowning in the ice bath. I hope everyone enjoys it.

 Isaac dunking Allison into the ice cold water makes the air from her lungs turn scarce. Her heart is starting to slow as she feels the sharp nails of the ice bath overtake her body.

She starts thinking about the first time she saw Scott his boyishly handsome looks made her heart flutter, especially when he gave her that pen she needed on her first day of school.

As that memory fades another one is made up and she sees herself standing by her assigned locker and a shorter girl with strawberry blonde hair, a purple dress and black heels comes sashaying towards her. Her name was Lydia and Allison was instantly intrigued by her.

Then more memories of Lydia start enveloping Allison’s mind as her heart starts to beat even slower.

Lydia and Allison shopping.

Allison listening to Lydia spout off about the intricacies of space and time, after they watched the movie _Donnie Darko._

Lydia holding Allison as she cried about her break up with Scott.

Allison holding Lydia after Jackson left town to go to London.

As the involuntary apnea subdues Allison’s being she sees one last image of her best friend.

_It was a night that Lydia was showing Allison how to find constellations in the sky. They were sitting at the top of Darwin’s Hill that overlooked Beacon Hills. Lydia was wearing a novelty t-shirt with the words Love is love scrawled across it, skinny blue jeans and flats adorning her tiny feet. Her hair was also up in a messy bun._

_Lydia told the story of most the constellations as Allison looked at her in awe. The hunter knew that her best friend was a genius, but Allison loved when Lydia let her into that beautiful mind of hers._

_It took Lydia a few moments to realize that Allison has been staring at her more than the stars above them._

_“What?” She asks._

_“Nothing. I just like when you display part of your genius for me. It makes me feel special.” Allison finishes a slight cloud of crimson making its way on her cheeks. She was thankful that it was dark outside otherwise she’s look like a ripe tomato._

_Blinking and finding her ground again Lydia replies, “You are special. You are the only person besides my mother, that I have ever let see me like this.” She says motioning to her hair and clothes. “Besides Alli, you’re the only person that I have ever met that has treated me like a person.”_

_Allison smiles at the other girl’s confession. She doesn’t understand the feeling of a million butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, but watching Lydia makes it clear. She was in love with Lydia and a small fraction of her heart knew that Lydia was in love with her too._

Everything starts to turn white and with the water now consumed in her lungs Allison promises to herself to make it back to Lydia and tell her all of the things she couldn’t the first time around.


End file.
